<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PMMM Prompt Repository by Darkbeetlebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096897">PMMM Prompt Repository</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbeetlebot/pseuds/Darkbeetlebot'>Darkbeetlebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, super ultra mega gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbeetlebot/pseuds/Darkbeetlebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Madocord get up to some wild conversations, and a lot of what comes out is prompts that we never really act on. I've decided to change that by occasionally writing out extensions of these prompts in the form of ~1K word or less ficlets. There is no continuity unless explicitly stated otherwise, and feel free to give me some in the comments.</p>
<p>No smut. Yet. And definitely no unironic het. Also the schedule is a lie. "What schedule?" Exactly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PMMM Prompt Repository</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>I was going to mention it anyway - but, what if to keep sane Homura planned all of these elaborate things to do with Madoka, and the other girls once walpy was defeated, like the D&amp;D campaign, or to play a sport, or water balloon fight, etc.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So...did she tell you what we’re coming all the way out here for?” Sayaka asks as she walks down the crowded streets with all the other girls save for Homura, en-route to one of the city’s many parks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mami sighs, “Not a hint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, this better not be a prank.” Kyouko groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka giggles, “I’m sure she wouldn’t do that! Although...it’s a bit surprising for her, of all of us, to want everyone at the park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nod in agreement, clearly suspicious of the intent. They all eventually turn into the fairly empty park and go to the specified location, a grassy and fairly shaded grove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for some reason, she’s nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Sayaka complains. “She tells us to come here at...” she looks at her phone “EXACTLY now, and isn’t even here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mami tries to calm her down, “Now, now. Perhaps she’s just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she’s pelted in the face with a tiny water balloon that completely soaks it and her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone falls silent. For a moment, anyways, until Kyouko finally yells, “I FUCKING CALLED IT!” only to be hit in the face with a similar one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka is pissed. Madoka is visibly concerned. And out from the shadows walks Homura wearing a swimsuit and a pair of sandals, wielding the biggest goddamn monstrosity of a water balloon machine gun you have EVER seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies!” she yells “Today, our activity will be a water balloon fight!” Suddenly, a huge box of them just </span>
  <em>
    <span>appears</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mami is the first to respond “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you said to wear a swimsuit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You serious? I don’t even have one!” Kyouko complains, only for Homura to come up to her and yell “CLOTHES BEAM!” which magically gives her a swimsuit under her day clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not asking.” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a timely manner, Mami forcefully rips off her own clothes to reveal her own underneath, which are shockingly plain in comparison to everyone’s expectations. “Fine. I won’t go easy on you, though.” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both know exactly what’s about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes in, chaos has been wrought upon this unfortunate battlefield. While Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyouko are cowering in fear in a bush, Mami and Homura have engaged in a full-on water-based gunfight that casts a torrential downpour so catastrophic that it can be seen from across a city block. Rainbows of death materialize from the haze, a phenomenon that Kyouko remarks as “hella gay”, although it’s no wonder considering who’s making them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle is epic, to say the least. Balloons collide in midair, constantly missing and splashing squarely against the trees. Time stops and resumes repeatedly, and walls of water splash in every direction in every moment. So much water is spilled that the radio Homura brought along that is blaring battle music shorts out, though it was long since deafened by the constant popping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But like all good things, it has to end eventually. To the dismay of both girls, the balloons run out. Their balloon guns click needily. They both stop in front of each other, gasping for a breath, only to realize their predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mami holds out her hand, “Another time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homura steps forward, “I won’t lo—” but she slips and falls face-first into mud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gets up from behind the bush to stare. Unfathomable. Homura Akemi? Lost her footing? Unheard of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka cautiously approaches. Homura slowly sits up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mami comments, “We...may have gone a bit too far. And done this in a bad place. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka tries to get her up, “Uh, we should probably get that off... Wait, are you...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, she is crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it back, this trip was worth it.” Sayaks says when she realizes this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka snaps her head back at Sayaka with fire in her eyes for the briefest of moments, enough to make her flinch, anyways. But she’s then right back on Homura like glue. Mami, to her credit, feels bad about the whole thing, but hastily makes a suggestion, “Uh, we should probably get out of here before someone shows up to see what’s happening...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone simultaneously goes wide-eyed and darts away to another, more private location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they’ve all gone back to Homura’s apartment having sparsely said a single word about what just happened in the meantime. When they enter, Homura immediately goes over to a whiteboard that appears to be nailed to the wall and marks out the first of a list of at least 100 items strewn across it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is...that allowed to be there?” Mami asks. Everyone ignores her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka goes up to the board and asks, “Homura...what’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly answers, “Things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The list has just about everything you can possibly imagine a teenager, child, or girl wanting to do at some point. Like some sort of massive bucket list, the entire thing entitled “</span>
  <b>POST-WALPURGIS ACTIVITIES</b>
  <span>” in bold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka practically fawns over it, “A-Awww, you just want to spend time with us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homura bluntly rebukes this, “I am merely preventing myself from going insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoka isn’t having it, even hugging her while she says, “It’s okay, you deserve a good time after all of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homura is blushing, but she won’t turn her head to show it to anyone but her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouko, meanwhile, is staring up at the board dumbfoundedly, “Oh no. Nononono. Let me tell you three useful pieces of information. One: I came here to kill witches and eat. And Mami’s fridge isn’t looking any heavier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please leave.” Mami tells her, only to be ignored again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two:” Kyouko continues “I ain’t having none of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka chimes in, “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a dinner date three days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THREE:” Kyouko yells over her “I am NOT doing ALL of that! No way! We’re gonna be dead before we finish this list!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Homura retorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone falls silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Homura...” Madoka whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit, now I’m bummed out.” Kyouko complains again “But I’m still not doing all that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mami stops her as she tries to leave. She looks over to Homura, winks, and tells Kyouko, “If you do it, I won’t kick you out for raiding my pantries for the hundredth time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, of course, is an offer she cannot refuse. “Fine, fine. I’ll do your stupid schoolgirl things. What’s next on the list?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homura looks up, “...Makeover party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god I’ve made a terrible mistake.” Kyouko and Sayaka both say in unison.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>